


Mistletoe

by Astra_Dark



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, yes I am posting a Christmas fic in February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Dark/pseuds/Astra_Dark
Summary: Maybe Christmas parties aren’t so bad when you spend them with the right person.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SensitiveCephalopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensitiveCephalopod/gifts).



> It’s never to late for Christmas fluff right 😅
> 
> This fic is a gift for @Pulpodraws on Twitter! 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy~

Leo detested parliament holiday parties.

They were usually just a bore— with the same idle chit chat spewed back and forth and the same fake compliments were thrown around— but sometimes they would take a turn for the annoying when a certain parliament member showed up.

Sir Leopold Gaspard, a retired knight turned politician. He was a kind enough man but he was also loud and pushy, so much so he would not leave Leo alone once he found out he could play the violin. He would beg Leo to play for him. Most nights, Leo could simply have a drink and smile along with whatever nonsense he was on about but not tonight. Tonight he seemed too loud and too demanding for musical entertainment.

Sir Gaspard's voice boomed somewhere near Leo, from the sound of it he was trying to get Camilla to play the piano for him. Leo needed to escape before he was dragged into it too. Leo quickly sat down his barely touch champagne flute on the table and spun around. He scanned the crowd and spotted the old knight only a few feet away, still trying to convince Camilla to play his song. With his eyes locked on Gaspard, Leo murmured a spell under his breath. He stepped back into the crowd and was pleased to see his spell worked just as he intended, his footsteps were as silent as a cat’s now. He quickly weaved through the crowd and slipped out into the hall.

Leo didn’t stop until the sounds of the party were far behind him. Finally, he leaned against the nearest door frame and took in his surroundings. He was outside the front parlor of castle Krakenburg. A fire was burning in the hearth, casting the room in a warm glow. Festive decorations hung off of every possible surface and, at the center of it all, stood a mighty pine tree. A spell was cast upon the tree so soft light twinkled from its branches, imitating candle flames.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it.”

Leo jumped at the unexpected voice. His eyes snapped to where the newcomer stood and sighed in relief when he saw who it was. “Niles.”

Niles bowed to him theatrically. “Good evening, M’lord.”

Leo snorted. “How did you notice I left? with that spell, you shouldn’t have been able to.”

“M’lord, I will always notice if you’re not near me, magic or not,” Niles said matter-of-factly.

A strange feeling blossomed in Leo's chest at his words that he didn’t know the name of but he pushed it aside. “How’s the party going?” He asked instead.

Niles Chuckled. “Oh, it’s the same as you left it,” Niles said as he joined Leo in the doorway, leaning against the opposite side of the door frame. “Some people are comparing a certain old knight to a companion of ours.”

“Odin is nothing like that man.” Leo scoffed.

Niles crossed his arms over his chest. “Couldn’t agree more.”

They fell into a comfortable silence.

Leo’s eyes kept drifting over to his retainer. Niles was staring at the tree in the center of the room with a soft expression on his face. Leo couldn’t help but notice how the twinkling lights danced in Niles’ eye. Just watching him brought that same feeling back to his chest. Niles suddenly looked over at him and Leo averted his eyes quickly, glancing at the tree instead. “I-it really is beautiful,” Leo murmured. “Like you said.”

“Hm,” Niles replied.

Another silence fell, one that wasn’t as comfortable. Niles finally broke the silence. “Look up.” He said suddenly.

“What?”

“Look up,” Niles repeated.

Leo glanced upwards. Above them, nestled in with the pine needle garland and the holly berries that hung from the doorway was a sprig of mistletoe. He slowly lowered his eyes back to Niles. Niles gave him a crooked grin. “Guess you have to kiss me now.” He chuckled.

Leo chalked it up to the small amount of alcohol in his system that made him brave enough to lean forward. Gently, Leo reached up and pulled the taller man down to his level, pressing his lips against Niles’. Leo pulled back and watched Niles’ face, trying to gauge his reaction. Niles stared back at him, surprised clear in his eye. Once second passed before they crashed together, their lips finding the others once again. With Niles’ hands on his hips and his lips moving against his, Leo realized that it wasn’t the alcohol that made him want to kiss the white-haired archer, he had wanted to for years.  
Finally, they drew apart. They stood in complete silence for what felt like hours before they both laughed. Leo’s heart was soaring as he laid his forehead against Niles’. Nothing could ruin that moment.

“Ah! Lord Leo, there you are!” Boomed a voice from down the hall. “I have been looking for you for ages now!”

Leo sighed and laid his head briefly against Niles’ chest before stepping away to address the old knight. “Good evening, Sir Gaspard, what can I do for you?”

“You see, I was wondering if you might—“ Sir Gaspard stopped as he noticed Niles in the doorway with his arms crossed. “Oh! Am I interrupting a meeting of some sort?”

“Not at all,” Leo said as he started back down the hall towards the party. “Now, what were you saying?”

“Ah yes! I was wondering if you might come and entertain us with your fantastic violin playing.”

“Of course,” Leo said with a practiced smile. “I would love to.”

Before he disappeared around the corner, Leo glanced back at Niles one last time. Niles gave him another crooked grin. That feeling from before came rushing back to Leo’s chest but only now he knew its name. It was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my twitter if you wanna- @Astra_Dark


End file.
